


Don't wanna go

by AceKyun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied SakuMasu, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun
Summary: Masumi doesn't want to go and Sakuya doesn't want him to leave.Re-Write of Act 5 Ep 8 (Hinted SakuMasu)
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru & Usui Masumi, Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Don't wanna go

Sakuya decided this was the saddest he’d ever seen Masumi. The younger actor seemed lost in a trance, leaning on the railing and staring up at the night sky. The only noise was the song spilling out of Masumi’s headphones. Sakuya always thought he should turn it down for his own sake, but the volume always seemed to get louder. He’ll let him off this once. Sakuya wandered over to join him, leaning down beside him. He finally got a look at Masumi’s face, his eyes were red and a frown plastered on his face, which was rare when he was listening to music. He seemed hopeless. As the song faded out, Sakuya tapped the other’s shoulder gently to finally make his presence known. Masumi slipped his head phones off and paused the song on his phone, only staring at Sakuya with the same lost expression. 

The silence filled the air only breaking with a single question; “Masumi-kun… Do you really want to leave…?”

“I don’t have a choice…” Masumi turned away from the older boy, looking back to the sky, holding his fist on his chin. “It’ll be alright…” Sakuya bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing slightly. The time continued to pass and the quiet night continued.

“Can I ask about your family…?” Masumi sighed and stepped over to the table in the corner, Sakuya followed close behind, sitting down next to him.

“My family were always traveling and I rarely got to see their faces… They would only return for a few days and head straight back out. When they were home, they basically ignored me all the time and just did work. So, I thought if I did my best in school it would make them happy, so I did my best but… Nothing changed.” Masumi folded his arms on the table and buried his face into his arms. Sakuya tilt his head, listening to Masumi’s story closely. 

“I’m sorry Masumi-kun…” Sakuya looked down, trying to think what to say next. “…Do you have any memories of them?” Masumi’s hands clenched holding onto his coat, finally coming back out of his arms and staring at the red head.

“One time I asked them to come to parent’s day, we had to present an essay we wrote about our families and I wanted them to see it. But dad told me he couldn’t make it because he was too busy that day, the only other thing he said was ‘Listen to your parents, that’s all we want from you’…” Sakuya stared with wide eyes, moving his hand to rest on Masumi’s own. Masumi blinked but let him be. 

“I always did as I was told because I thought that was my role as their son, he told me to do what I wanted in Japan but I guess that’s over now…” Masumi went back into hiding and Sakuya’s grip tightened on his hand.

“What do you want to do Masumi-kun…?” The silence stayed; Masumi shuffled into his arms further. “What do you want to do, Masumi?!” Sakuya repeated rising his voice, leaning closer to the taller actor. Masumi’s head shot up, eyes widening at Sakuya’s small glare. Sakuya’s grip loosened as he calmed down and Masumi locked his eyes to the ground. 

“You don’t want to leave do you…” The smaller boy’s voice was shaky and Masumi couldn’t look up at him.

“I can’t win against him…” Sakuya thought his hand was shaking when he realised it was Masumi. Violet eyes finally looking up to reach his own, a tight smile on his face, but his eyes were anything but joyful. “But I’ll return so I can win Izumi’s heart and, Sakuya, I know you’d annoy me with texts everyday as well, even if I didn’t respond. It’ll be alright,” 

“Don’t lie to me Masumi-kun, don’t tell me it’s alright when it’s obviously not!” Sakuya grabbed Masumi’s hands, pulling him in closer. A gasp fell from his lips and his eyes shot open. Sakuya’s glare was stronger and his words louder. “You want to stay here with us, don’t you? You want to act on stage with us all and have fun like we always do!” Tears began creeping up in both red and violet eyes and neither of them could stop them. 

“I… I want to act with you Masumi-kun... I want to stay with you…”

“… Of course, I’m not okay with this! Of course, I want to stay! I want to keep acting with you and everyone else!” He sighed and pulled his eyes away from his friend, looking over to the railing. “I don’t want to cause you more trouble…”

“How could you say that? You’re no trouble at all Masumi,”

“You don’t understand. I don’t know what he’ll do…” Masumi let his hands rest into the other boy’s as he continued. “One time, when I was a kid, I got hurt by a classmate, the teacher and I agreed it was just kids playing around, but my dad disagreed. He filed a lawsuit against the kid’s parents. The classmate had to transfer and my teacher was moved to a different school too. Ever since then my classmates and teachers always treated me like I was made of glass. My dad will do anything if he thinks he’s right and will always get his way. If I fight back, he might cause damage to the Mankai company. I couldn’t live with that,”

“Masumi-kun…”

“Please… There’s nothing you can do, Sakuya… It’ll be alright…” Masumi began to pull his hands away from Sakuya’s grasp, but he barely moved away from the leader when arms wrapped around him and a head rested on his shoulder, trying to avoid the headphones. It couldn’t have been comfortable standing like that, but Sakuya didn’t seem to care. Masumi felt tears fall onto his shoulder.

“I-I want to do all I can Masumi-kun…” Masumi was pulled even closer, his own tears threatening to spill. “I want to do all I can… s-so we can keep acting together... you, me, Tsuzuru, Citron, Itaru, Chikage, everyone in Mankai! I-I want to keep living with you… Waking you up in the mornings, practicing lines together and just being together doing nothing… A-as long as we can stay together…” 

Masumi couldn’t hold back the tears any more, throwing his own hands over Sakuya and clinging to his hoodie as if it was a life line. The stayed there in the night air letting all their sadness out, holding onto each other for dear life. Even when the tears began to fade and their breathing went back to a gentle pace, they stayed rested in each other’s hold.

“I’ll find a way.” Sakuya’s voice was firm as he pulled away, looking directly into Masumi’s eyes. Eyebrows scrunching and red eyes shining with determination.

“Huh?” His head tilted.

“I’ll find a way for you to stay Masumi-kun!” a shining smile plastered on his face. “No matter what it takes I won’t let you go, because you’re part of my new family,”” In Masumi’s mind right now, Sakuya looked like a hero. He still didn’t believe it was possible to change his father’s mind, but Sakuya, was determined and Masumi, didn’t want the glow in his damp eyes to fade. So instead he just smiled and wiped away the lingering tears and enjoying the soft smile that melted into his face, letting Sakuya rest his hand on his own. At this point, Masumi, realised he especially didn’t want to leave Sakuya’s side. He didn’t want to leave anyone here, but when he watched Sakuya, relax in his hand and enjoying the warmth of his own, he truly never wanted to leave Sakuya, ever in his life.

“Masumi it’s getting late we should head back,” Sakuya suggested starting to pull away from Masumi. The violet eyed boy nodded, still holding Sakuya’s hand in his own, he wasn’t sure why but the tension in his chest was gone. He just felt more at ease. When they got back to the dorms Sakuya, finally let go waving goodbye and sending him a bright smile, as if he didn’t just spend the whole evening crying with him on the balcony. When he came back into the room, Tsuzuru was in his pyjamas, yet still at his desk tapping away on the keyboard. He shot him a smile with as much energy as he could. He went back to his work as Masumi got ready for bed, when he came back after brushing his teeth, Tsuzuru was still sitting typing away and Masumi couldn’t help but put a blanket on his back. 

“You know, I’m really going to miss having you around… You’re like another little brother to me, Masumi,” He smiled softly, pulling the blanket closer. Masumi just looked down to the ground, muttering something about his bed. “If there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know Masumi, you’re always taking care of me, I want to help you out some times too,” there wasn’t any response, only the shuffles of the covers from the loft bed. 

“I will, big brother…” Tsuzuru, pushed back on his chair, glancing up to the bed above, eyes widening at the reply. He chuckled, pulling the chair closer to the desk, and turning his lamp off.

“Good night, Masumi,”

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW I JUST WANTED SOME MASUMI BONDING WITH HIS TROUPE MATES BC ITS WHAT HE DESERVES!!!!!  
> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE SAKUMASU BUT THEN IT FELT OFF TO PUT MASUMI ACTUALLY GOING ON WITH HIS BLOOMING CRUSH ON SAKUYA WHEN HES ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR ALL HE KNOWS????  
> ill write my idea for the bad end when masumi does leave and ends up falling for sakuya when he calls and texts him or smth idk but its 1:26am and i have work at 10am fuck okay


End file.
